In order to enhance frequency use efficiency, advances are made in the study of cognitive wireless communication in which a wireless communication device recognizes and identifies the surrounding radio wave environment, and adaptively changes a frequency and a radio system for use in wireless communication. In the cognitive wireless communication, the wireless communication device autonomously and actively detects and uses available frequencies (PTL 1).
However, there is no existing study on determining which part of the detected available frequencies (white space) to use.
In addition, in a case where the wireless communication device moves at high speed such as a vehicular wireless network, the radio wave environment significantly changes. Consequently, even in a case where the same frequency and the same radio system are used, it is necessary to adaptively change communication parameters and the like in order to maintain communication performance. Although it is known that the wireless communication performance significantly depends on the surrounding situation (context), there is no existing study other than a study that a few communication parameters are adaptively changed based on limited information on the surrounding situation.